Fazbear Jr
by JustCarter
Summary: Join Mari Nette as she takes her crazy journey through middle school I hope you like the series and understand that this isn't copying any other story
1. Chapter 1

Fazbear Jr.

Characters

Mari Nette Gordan Greenberg Bill Bensid Echo Skelly

Freddy Fazbear Fiona Felser Spring Tapp Shanon Boxt

Bonnie Bowfield Brooke Dogher Markus Nette Mike Schmidt

Chris Tafer Chica Chester Bailey Berg Paul Geilo

Foxy Fodrad Melanie Winsder Sheldon Fregher Jeremy Fitzgerald

Fritz Smith Peyton Gurod Phoenix Bopder Priscilla Chitter

Phoebe Mefer Prudence Isiei Peru Fodster Prescott Fieger

Now to the Story (I know finally LOL)

I aroused from my sleep when I heard the 5:15 alarm go off. I groggily turned it off and got out of my bed. I currently had on a black and white-striped onesie. I went to the bathroom with my outfit for the first day of middle school. I took my short shower then put on my black skirt with a white out line then I put on my short-sleeved shirt with black and white stripes near the end of the sleeves I then got my black and white striped socks and put on my black shoes. I put on a white headband which stood out in my neatly combed black hair with one white streak I ran down stairs excited for the first day of school.

I ate my usual cereal with strawberries as I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I bumped into my brother Markus. "Watch where you're going dweep" he said moving on. I quickly brushed my teeth then ran to get my backpack and told my mother that I was off for the bus. I ran to the bus stop to meet my best friend, Fiona Felser in her usual adorable brown-like outfit. "Oh my gosh I haven't seen you all summer you haven't changed a bit well other than height you grow as fast as you run" Fiona said hugging me. "Well you haven't changed a bit not even height" I told Fiona admiring her 5th grade-like body. "Well you're even more slender than last year yet I keep getting fatter and fatter" she told me then in unison we squealed "teenage girl problems".

"Could you two shut up" Chris said. "Ok look I know it's early in the morning and this is like a huge difference from when we usually wake up but you have to be at least a little excited" I told him. "Oh yeah I'm excited for this year" he said smiling. We heard the bus approach and all crowded in we sat in the front seen as we were 6th graders.

At School

"Ok new school, new year, and new reputation" I told myself feeling myself shake a little. I walked in turning for the 6th grade hallway and proceeded to find my locker and meet my locker buddies. "Oh hi" I said to a stranger who seemed to be trying to unlock his locker "can I help". "Yes please" he said I asked him the combination and turned the lock "Thank you SO much" he said. "Oh my name's Mari if you were wondering" I told him seeing a possible friendship. "Well Mari my name's Billy and it was nice meeting you what do you have as your first class" Billy asked.

"My first class is language arts what about you" I questioned. "Me too maybe we can walk together" Billy said in that asking way. "Of course" I said grabbing the stuff I needed and putting everything else in my locker as I closed it. We walked down the hallway and tuned into Mr. Jistuf's room. We walked in to see 5 rows of desk and I went to the front of the room sitting in the perfect seat. Billy went up and decided to sit next to me; we both took out our things and then waited for the rest of the class to get here. A girl came into the classroom and took a seat next to Billy.

"Oh hey Billy" she said looking like she was interested into him. "I told you already Brooke we're through and that's then end of it I don't want to date you again" Billy said. "Who's that" she asked with a mean glare in her eyes which honestly scared me a little. "This is my locker buddy and now language arts buddy" he said. "Hi I'm Mari and well that's all also Billy you can call us friends if you want I kind of want to have a new friend" I told him a smile on my face. "Ok so now we're officially friends now please Brooke I don't want to start anything but could you please move" he asked Brooke politely.

"I can sit where I want to sit Billy" she said staying where she was. A boy came in and I knew exactly who he was and was SO excited to see him here. "Spring is that you" I said cheerfully. "Oh My Gosh Mari you haven't changed a bit over summer" he said. For you who don't know Spring was one of my best friends back in elementary school. He sat down in a set next to me so the front row was a girl, Spring, Me, Billy, Brooke, and then a boy. Mr. Jistuf came in to the room and introduced himself then told the first row to stand up and face the rest of the room. We all got up and he told us to introduce ourselves.

"Hi my name's Bailey and I went to Gertrude Elementary" Bailey said. "Hi my name's Spring and I went to Fensder Elementary" Spring said. "Hello, my name's Mari and I went to Fensder Elementary" I said smiling. "Hi my name's Billy and I went to Dider Elementary" he said. "Hi my name's Brooke and I went to Dider Elementary" Brooke said sounding like she didn't care. "Oh umm Hi my name's Sheldon and I-I went to Jebefter Elementary" Sheldon said nervously. The rest of the class did the same and I guess we had gotten 45 minutes done of class which meant 45 minutes left.

"Ok class first person to answer this question correctly gets to pick two friends and leave class a minute early" Mr. Jistuf announced "What time does your first class always start". I quickly raised my hand knowing the answer was 7:30. "Yes Mari" he said pointing at me. "7:30 is the correct answer" I quickly said. "Correct which two friends will you be leaving class early with" he asked me "Spring and Billy" I said. They both looked at me smiling as I smiled back at them.

Class was almost over when he called our name and let us go to out next class. "So what class do you have next" I asked the two boys. "I have world history" Billy said. "Oh umm I have gym" Spring said sticking his tongue out. I laughed as we went our separate ways. Billy and I went back to our lockers to get more stuff we needed and waited for the bell to ring in front of Mrs. Notah's room. The bell rang and we were stampeded by a group of students. We soon went in and found our seats, I was in the perfect place and Billy was in the second best place we got our stuff out.

"Hey what class do you have next" I asked Billy. "Ummm Speech/Theatre what about you" he said "Oh I have Art Studio" I said kind of unhappy that we didn't have the next class together. "Well then we both have lunch and then I have Choir" he told me. "Cool we'll have Choir together then I have Math" I told him. "Oh cool I have Math too" he said. "So we almost have every class together" I told him happily. World History ended and we walked to our encores together. Then split as I went further down the hallway and he went to his room.

I entered art kind of bummed and got another front row seat. Art class started and we basically just talked about a project that we would start tomorrow. The bell rang and I waited for Billy to get out of the classroom. "Hey you waited for me" he said surprising me. "Yeah" I said awkwardly, we walked down to the cafeteria and found Spring then sat down with him a group of kids joined us and we waited till we could go up to buy our lunch. I had a salad some fruit and water. We all went back to the table and talked amongst ourselves when Brooke approached us. "Ugh what is she doing here" Brooke said.

Billy rolled his eyes and asked politely for Brooke to go back to her seat. She left and then he started to tell me the story between him and Brooke. "So in 5th grade we 'dated' aka hung out alot and she said that we were boyfriend and girlfriend and I told her I was sick and tired of her attitude and I 'broke up' with her" he told us. "Oh umm I'm sorry to hear that" I said in an unsure tone. "Ummm yeah Uhhhh thanks" he laughed. The bell rang and we threw away our trash and left for choir where we basically just talked names and sang then we went to math and our math teacher was pretty nice.

The final bell rang and Spring, Billy, and I all talked as we went to our lockers. "Hey ummm" I rubbed my arm "maybe we can talk later". "Oh uh yeah sure here's my phone number" he gave me the phone number and I typed it in my phone then he took my number and we tested it out then we went to the buses and we walked to the bus we said our goodbyes as he left for his bus and I left for mine. "Hey Fiona how was the first day" I asked my friend as I took a seat next to her. "It was great what about you" she asked. "It was amazing I met this boy named Billy and we have most classes together" I told her.

"Is he another one of your many friends" she asked laughing. "Oh shut up I only have a few friends and yes he is" I told her. "Hey so do you want to hang out tonight" she asked. "Actually I'm going to the park for a while then my family's doing the first day of school tradition aka going to get Chinese then watch a movie" I told her. "Well I can go to the park with you" she told me. "Ok cool" I told her turning on my phone and writing my personal digital diary.

Dear Digital Diary,

I'm on the bus right now and I met this boy named Billy he seems pretty nice and I must be honest he's a new friend. I met up with Fiona and Spring today and was SUPER happy because I haven't seen them all summer so yeah but as far as I'm concerned this year will be AMAZING. I can't wait to tell you my crazy adventures for 6th grade.

Sincerely,

Mari

 **Author's Note: Ok I hope you liked this story and whoever can guess which character Billy and Fiona are will get to add their OC to my story. Ok bye (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Fazbear Jr. 2

New characters: Punky, Carly. Old Characters: Mari Nette, Gordan Greenberg, Bill Bensid, Echo Skelly, Freddy Fazbear, Fiona Felser, Spring Tapp, Shanon Boxt, Bonnie Bowfield, Brooke Dogher, Markus Nette, Mike Schmidt, Chris Tafer, Chica Chester, Bailey Berg, Paul Geilo, Foxy Fodrad, Melanie Winsder, Sheldon Fregher, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, Peyton Gurod, Phoenix Bopder, Priscilla Chitter, Phoebe Mefer, Prudence Isiei, Peru Fodster, Prescott Fieger

Now to the 'long-waited' story.

Bill's P.O.V

I walked into my room after my first day of middle school thinking about Mari. She was just supposed to be my locker buddy but now we're friends. We nearly have every class together and I just can't wait to see her tomorrow. She seems like gothic at first but when you get to know her she's actually very optimistic and funny. I looked down at my phone as it buzzed _Oh great Bailey_ I thought remembering my creepy 'stalker'.

Bailey: Hey babe now that we're in middle school you want to be like a real couple

Me: Stop texting me we're not even friends Bailey

Bailey: Uhh are you like dating that Mari girl because honestly she's like goth

Me: No we're not dating we're friends and we met today also she's not goth you idiot

Bailey: Whatever you say babe

Me: Stop texting me and do your homework!

I replied setting my phone on my bed as I ran downstairs to get my backpack.

Mari's P.O.V

I woke up doing the same routine realizing that I forgot to do something. _I forgot to call Billy_ I said alarmed in my mind after our text last night I put on my black headphones around my neck while I called Billy. "Oh ummm… hey Mari" he said groggily. "Hey sorry I didn't call you earlier I'm headed for the bus stop what about you" I asked. "You know my street address right" he questioned. "Ummm yeah" I replied. "Meet me there and we can walk to the bus stop together" he said. I walked down to his house sort of nervously, _of course I clam up the second day_ I thought. I walked to his house and I saw him waiting I sort of screamed "HI". "Oh Hey Mari let's go" he said "I like your headphones". "Oh thanks I like to listen to music my favorite song "Pop Goes the Weasel" I said laughing a little. "That was like my favorite song when I was younger" he said. "Oh cool" I said my confidence boosting back. "WAIT" he said and started running noticing the bus was already there, I started sprinting not that it would make me anymore faster. We just barely made it as we panted and got on the bus. I sat down next to Billy instead of Fiona today even though me and Fiona talked.

Carly's P.O.V

"Hello" I said in my child-like voice to an old school buddy named Billy. "Oh my gosh Carly is that you where were you yesterday" he said in an excited tone. "Well I was sick for the first day so will you help me also who's that" I said turning my head like a cat. "Oh hi my name's Mari" she said her voice sounding beautiful and actually like she was a sixth-grader. "Nice to meet you Mari I like your shirt" I said pointing to her black and white shirt aka a black background with a white cat that had green eyes. "Oh yeah I like cats" she said pointing to a sketch pad with a black cat on it and at the bottom of the page it said "Midnight the cat: Mystical and Magical". "Wow that's like really detailed and really like amazing look at this" I said pointing towards a notebook of mine that had a child-like drawing of a cat. "Oh ummm good I guess I mean I really don't want to offend you because you seem really nice and I hope we can be friends but it looks kind of childish" she said. I smiled she just passed my little test.

"You passed the test we can be friends" I said grabbing small confetti pieces out of my pockets and throwing it all over her. "Wait no stop" she said her hair dying itself the same color as the confetti, she ran out crying and I followed her. She reached the bathroom and I followed her into the bathroom feeling guilty about what I'd done. "Mari are you alright I didn't know that that'd happen" I said realizing that was the wrong thing to say. "No it's fine it's not like you would've known that I have magic" she said walking out of the stall she was hiding in crying purple tears. "Woah" I let the word slip out of my mouth _uh I'm so stupid._ "I'm assuming that's what most people would say will you help me get off the purple tears from my skin" she said pointing to her face. "Of course it's the least I could do after what happened" I said pulling out a tissue from my pocket and started wiping it off.

Brooke's P.O.V

"Ha did you see that nerd run out when her hair was changing rainbow" I said to my group of friends. That included Chica Chester, Bailey Berg, and Melanie Winsder. "That's hilarious who did it" asked Bailey. "This girl that looked like she was a second grader I mean she also talked like it so" I said hoping to rub dirt on the Mari girl because she basically stole my boyfriend even though he and I never dated and she and he weren't dating. "So I need revenge on that Mari girl so we need to exploit her using Melanie" I said as Melanie looked up. The only reason Melanie was in our group was because she was like gossip board. "Ok what do I have to do this time" she said frowning from last time. "You have to find out some secrets it won't be hard we need info in three days because I want to embarrass her early" I said laughing as Melanie walked off.

Three Days Later (I'm too lazy its way past my bedtime)

"Ok so apparently she likes to sing but is too nervous to do it in front of others but she does it in her room here's her street address all we have to do is record her singing get her in front of everyone and tell them who sang it they all laugh at her terrible singing and she's embarrassed to show her face in front of everyone so she won't come to school and if she misses 15 days she'll be held back next year so she might just decide to change schools" Melanie said perfectly explaining her already figured out plan. "Perfect" I said smirking.

The day the plans going down

"Hey Mari will you come here" Melanie asked Mari as Mari stepped up in front of everyone on the track after school. "Ok everyone can we have your attention" she said as she got the speaker ready "I made a new song with the help of my friends, Mari, Brooke, and Chica" Mari looked at her worriedly when we came up. "Hit it" I told her as the voice recording started playing. Mari looked mortified as everyone started at us 5 and were just expressionless, that's when the voice recording ended. "That was actually Mari singing" I told all of them when I saw tears start to stream down her face when people started clapping. She looked up at the rest of the school as they clapped. I felt my face turn when I realized the plan had back-fired though I did realize one think Mari was even paler than ever. She passed out in front of the whole school and only we 4 laughed at her when the nurse and two teachers came up. One of the teachers started scolding us and telling us to go to the office as the other teacher told everyone to go.

Billy and Carly came up to check on Mari and to also tell the nurse some stuff and the teacher as the four of us realized the plan had really back-fired.

Mari's P.O.V

I woke up on the school field with the school nurse, two teachers, Billy, and Carly all above me. They helped me get up and asked me questions as I had recalled what happened before and just started laughing when I started running weird ways around the field saying "they actually liked it" and they all looked at me like I was a psychopath when Billy walked out and started to dance and laugh with me too as Carly also came. I fell on the ground laughing when I stopped _they just publicly 'embarrassed' me_ I thought. I stood up and got my backpack the nurse asked me some questions then we all went to go to the bus. I climbed up the stairs and walked onto the bus and people just stared at me. "Ummm" I said awkwardly rubbing my arm. I sat down in a seat next to Billy when Fiona tapped me on my shoulder. "Can you sing for us" she asked. I stared in horror at her _wait do you mean_ _actually, publicly singing._ "I mean uh I guess" I said as I stood up knees wobbling. I started to sing one of my favorite personal songs and at the end everyone clapped when the bus started to move.

Dear Diary,

Today everyone heard my voice and they all loved it I can't believe it! Anyways I'll see you later bye.

Sincerely,

Mari

 **Author's note: I'm sorry if some of this made no absolute sense at all I made the parts before the diary late at night so yeah but I finished also here's a sneak peek of the next chapter though real quickly I have to give a shout-out to PokeMason and his story FNaF Middle school because I had writer's block until I read that story so thanks.**

Sneak Peek

"No don't do it Billy it's too dangerous" I said as Billy…

 **Bye Hope you liked it! BYE Kitty Cats! (Thinking of changing that too "The Midnight's Dawn" tell me what you think)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Ok let's just get in to this hope you like it**

Mari's P.O.V

"Oh please don't do this" I told Billy. It was the weekend and we decided to go on an 11 year old adventure. We decided to explore an abandoned house and once we had gotten in, he saw a hole and just had to try and go down there. "I'll be fine how about you come with me" he said smiling at me. "Ummm… Uhhhh… fine" I said regretting my decision. "Ok so you'll easily fit through there but not as quite me" he said as I looked at his shape. He would be able to fit in it was just that he was a pretty big dude _a great football player when try-outs come around._ "I'll go first" I said as I jumped down into the hole and my leg went through a spider-web. I screamed, as he pulled me out and I started to shake my leg when I saw the spider. He quickly swapped it off my leg.

"I just made a complete fool of myself" I laughed, he started laughing then it was time to try again. I jumped down and nothing big happened he came down actually pretty easily then it was time to explore. We walked down the cave-like tunnel when he screamed and told me to start running so I did. We both ran as fast as we could till we saw a light at the end but it wasn't like sunlight it was more of a flashlight. We both screamed with the flashlight coming closer and the other thing I was unaware of coming towards us. "Calm down" a man's voice said as we were breathing heavily. "W-who are you" I managed to spit out. "No time to explain you two should follow me" he said.

"Stranger danger" Billy said making me laugh. We followed the mysterious man as he muttered about "troubling kids" and "caving monsters". "What's your name" I asked in spite of myself. "Call me Frost" Frost said. "How old are you" Billy said covering his mouth soon after. "24 why" he answered. "No reason" Billy blurted out then we walked in silence till we got to the end of the cave. "Where are we" I asked. "You did enter through the abandoned house right" he said. "Yes" I replied. "Oh about 5 miles away" he replied. I screamed entering back into the tunnel as Billy followed me. I checked the time 5:16 I started running and Billy did too. We exited from the abandoned house panting like crazy at 5:46. We had to run to get back to our houses in time and we made it in at 5:59.

Markus stepped in front of me. "What… do you… want" I said in between pants. "Ummm one of your friends called earlier and wanted to know if you wanted to go to a sleepover" Markus said. "Ok what was the number and do you know if mom's ok with it" I asked. He gave me the number and told me mom was drinking again so he was in charge and he let me go. I ended up calling Carly who did answer. "Hey" I said. "You sound like you just ran a 5k" she said. "Well I sprinted 5 miles" I told her then explained that I would be at the sleepover.

I packed what I would usually pack to a sleepover when I got another call from MELANIE! "Hello" I said as I raised the phone to my ear and answered. "Ummm… my mom told me to call to say I'm sorry about embarrassing you in front of those people Uhhhh if only the others could get off my back I usually have to do what they say" she said in a sad voice. "You should really ditch them I bet you're really a considerate person" I replied trying to make her feel happier. "Cool thanks for being so friendly" she said her voice sounding happier. "No problem" I said and hung up. I told my brother I was leaving. I headed out the door to go to Carly's house when I bumped into someone.

"Oof" I said as I fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry" a male voice said as he reached out for my hand. "Oh it's cool are you ok" I asked wondering if he might be hurt even though I didn't think it would hurt. "Yeah I'm fine where you headed" he asked. "May I ask your name first" I said. "Gordan Greenberg" he replied. I knew I recognized that voice and name from somewhere but where? "Wait don't you go to Fazbear middle school and aren't you in most of my classes" I asked. "Oh yeah and you're Mari" Gordan replied. "Yeah ok ummm… talk to you later" I said in a quizzical voice. "Yeah sure see you around" he replied as I headed back on my way for Carly's house.

I knocked on the door when I heard a big crash when someone opened the door to reveal Carly on an almost identical boy. "Ummm I can explain" the words rushed out of her mouth just like a train coming out of a tunnel. She explained how he and her were twins they just went to different schools because they wanted their personality. "It's cool I get it" I said covering my mouth. "What do you mean" they both said in unison when I let out a small chuckle. "Well Carly will get this but you won't so I have a lot of explaining but to make it short" I said already regretting my next word "confetti". She pulled a handful out of her pocket that was black and white and threw it atop my head. He stood in awe as I explained how when I was younger I met my doppelganger (paranormal other).

He was fine and all until it started to get creepy, he started imitating me and it was a living nightmare. "OK anyways let's go up to my room and we can maybe play a video game if you're cool" she said. I looked at Carly a different way from then on because honestly I wouldn't have pictured her as a gamer at first but she was actually really good. Once we were done playing a game call Until Dawn her mother called us down for dinner. We both ran down the stairs to see who could make it first and she won. After we had ate we went up to her brother, Carl's, room and asked if he had friends who were coming. He told us that he invited Billy and that he'd be her pretty soon.

When Billy got here we all played truth or dare. All choosing dare every time the game got interesting maybe a little too interesting because the last dare was terrible for me. "I dare you to climb on thw roof from my room and get down towards the edge of the roof and call out "EVERYTHING'S FINE"" Carl dared me. I thought about it for a minute and I knew I couldn't back down from a dare. We went into his room and I slowly crawled out his window and got to the edge of the roof I looked down and felt nervous I stood up and started to yell "EVERYTHING'S FINE" when I lost my footing and fell into a bush down below.

They got to the bush in about a minute as I groaned and crawled out of the bush lying down on the grass. "Are you alright" Billy asked. "My mom's going to be out her in a sec" Carly said in a worried voice. "This is all my fault" Carl said. "Ok first Billy why would you even ask second yay and third it's not your fault it's mine if I hadn't lost my footing then I wouldn't have fallen off the roof. They started laughing as I laughed and groaned. Carly's mom came out as they helped me get up and get inside, once we were inside my knee started to hurt and we put bandage wrap around that along with a few Band-Aids were I had scratches then it was time for bed and I pulled out my diary and started to write

Dear Diary,

Today was very eventful day from running 5 miles then falling off a roof I think I deserve some sleep

Goodnight,

Mari

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter I knew I had to have something out before I could to truth or dare also if you've read The Games by ShadowWanderer935 I will be continuing that and yes I do have permission. The Midnight's Dawn!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: Punky's here!**

Punky's P.O.V

I walked into the school looking around trying to find my locker. I saw a girl standing near me so I decided to ask her where locker A43 was. "Oh that's next to a girl named Mari's locker she's a tall, skinny girl with black hair who's probably talking to a guy named Billy she's also wearing most likely black and white" the girl told me. I thanked her and started looking around for a tall girl. I approached the back of a tall girl and tapped on her shoulder as she turned around. "Hi I'm new here is that locker A43 next to you" I asked her. "YAY a new locker buddy" she exclaimed as she nodded her head. "Ok" I said ignoring her as I put my stuff into the locker and headed off for my first class.

Time Skip to Art

I walked into the art room for my first encore and took a seat in an empty seat as I saw Mari walk in. "Oh Hi locker buddy I never caught you're name" she said. "It's Punky now can you leave me alone" I said not wanting to start a friendship. I liked my life the way it was some close friends and all music. "Oh ok see you later" she said skipping to a desk a far way away from me. I groaned, _maybe I should just trick her into thinking she's my friend to make her happy… yeah NO._ "Ok class we have a new student" _please don't do it_ "and her name is" _Oh she's going to do it_ "Punky will you step up here" _Oh crap._ "Actually I don't want to" I told her as she stared at me in bewilderment as the class broke into murmurs except for Mari.

"Ok I want to see you after class" she said than muttered "troublemaker".

Mari's P.O.V

Punky was strange. Kind of like me except for the unexplained magic. Then I thought back to that Saturday when I had injured my knee _I could've used my magic then_ I thought. I looked down at my knee that was wrapped in bandage wrap. That was fun. We were doing some cool art stuff when I realized maybe Punky didn't want me to be friends so I might as well just stick to my friends that I already had. I looked up to see a kid staring me

"Yeah" I said in my usual happy voice.

"Can I see you're art project" the boy said.

"Of course also what's your name" I asked.

"Echo" Echo replied.

"I love your name my name's Mari also" I showed him my painting of a waterfall which I thought was pretty good.

"You're a good artist wanna see my painting" he said.

"Thanks and of course" I replied. He turned his painting revealing a kid in black and white who was lying on a floor crying.

"That's YOU later" he said going back to his desk.

"You look like you saw a ghost" someone next to me said.

"It feels like it too" I replied

"Are you ok" he asked.

"I don't know also my name's Mari" I said.

"Cool the name's Freddy" he said.

"Nice to meet you" I replied

"You too also are you sure your ok, Mari" he asked again.

"Yes it's just that wait do you know who Echo is" I asked.

"Never heard of him and my dad's the principal" he replied.

"Then just saying to answer I think I did see a ghost" I replied quietly.

Echo's P.O.V

 _Ha Freddy and I totally got her I just hope we can still be friends I mean she seems like a nice girl._


End file.
